1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a compound danshen dripping pill. The present invention further relates to the manufactured compound danshen dripping pill.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chinese salvia (Salvia miltiorrhiza; known as danshen in Chinese) is highly valued for its roots and stems in Chinese medicine. Danshen includes several active ingredients, such as tanshionone, cryptotanshionene and isotanshionone and therefore can be used for coronary atherosclerotic heart disease (CAHD), chest distress, palpitation and menstrual disorder. Specifically, Chinese salvia can be used in combination with notoginseng (Panax notoginseng; known as sanchi or tien-chi ginseng) and borneol, forming a compound danshen in the form of powder, solution, tablet or dripping pill.
In a conventional method for manufacturing the compound danshen dripping pill, powders of active substances containing powders of Chinese salvia, powders of notoginseng and borneol are first mixed with an excipient containing PEG 4000 and PEG 6000 to obtain a mixture. The mixture is then melted in an indirect way using a first oil bath of 85-90° C., followed by dripping into a second oil bath of 6° C. to cool and solidify the melted mixture and obtain the manufactured dripping pill.
However, it is not easy to uniformly mix the powders of active substances with the excipient. When the melted mixture is dripped into the second oil bath via an opening of a dropper, the active substance will easily form a deposit near the opening, choking up the opening and affecting the level of the active substances in the manufactured dripping pill. Moreover, by the conventional method, the manufactured dripping pill shows various diameters and various appearances, not only reducing the desire for the dripping pill but also being difficult to define the dosage of the dripping pill.
In light of this, it is necessary to improve the conventional method for manufacturing the compound danshen dripping pill.